The Forth Place
by JuliaBoon
Summary: "Now who's going to help me get William back?" Mara is loose and she wants William back, the only problem? To open the Door you need FOUR people from the other universe... Charlie Graham might just be able to help. (Continues on from season 4 finale) *spoilers* Ensemble and an OC. ER, R&R!


The Forth Place

A Haven FanFiction

By Julia Boon

**A/N: This story continues on from the season finale and contains mostly spoilers. It's pretty much an ensemble (mainly Mara though) and one OC. I hope you like him; I may actually follow him on in a few other stories but for now this is a one-shot! Sorry he's so undeveloped! **

**ER (Mara & William) and ER (Audrey & Nathan)**

**R&R!**

"Now who's going to help me get William back?"  
That simple question shattered the whole world.  
Nathan found his way to her and took her by the shoulders, tears in his eyes.  
"Please Audrey, be in there!" he pleaded, "Please Parker, I love you."  
But Mara just smirked, she made a quick movement and suddenly a black gooey ball was in her hand. She crushed it and made a sweeping motion with her hand. Immediately everyone in the room was glued to the walls.  
She paced the room, another ball already in her hand; she rolled it back and forth as if in thought.  
She spoke out-loud as she thought, "So what am I to do?" she mused, "There must be four, but now we have but only three? What is a girl to do?" Suddenly as if an idea had struck her she turned sharply and shouted at Nathan, "Is there any more people from another world left in Haven?" she asked.  
Nathan shook his head clearly but Mara just smiled and said, "Well how would you know?"  
She jumped over to where Dave was pinned and asked him, "Do you know where some more men like you are?" Dave blanched.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, she smiled and said, "Well let's ALL go look then!" her voice was eager and child-like but laced with the sightliest trace of malice. It was clear this was not a request but a demand; the consequences of disobeying would prove dire.  
They all dropped from the walls and found they could move.  
Mara smiled and turned to them.  
"Troops!" she called clearly imitating an army general, "Move out!" she gave out her 'orders' and let them all leave, except Duke who had not left the ground where he had slumped.  
"Well?" she asked him. He replied with a groan and it seemed that Mara had completely forgotten about Duke dying.  
She soon remembered and so she, with black ball still in hand, leaned down next to Duke.  
She crushed the ball between her fingers and covered her hand in the dust. She slammed her hand down on Dukes chest, right over the top of the other hand but slightly crooked. Duke howled in pain as Mara cooed in pleasure.  
When she lifted her hand Duke flopped to the floor, his eyes still open.  
"There, now no more excuses." She said triumphantly, "Come and help me look for that man when you're ready!"  
Duke moaned but nodded.

_They say don't talk about it. They say just ignore it. They say it's all over, stop believing it. They were wrong.__I only ever met one other like me, we were brought by the same man; well if you can call him a man, but it was at different times. We did once know each other as children but since the time is different where we come from I am now much younger than him. Younger by about forty years… My friend hadn't known but were the world's insurance policy; a plan B when all Hell broke loose. My friend wasn't troubled; not in the usual way anyway. He did have an unusual connection to the Door that I never fully understood but he wasn't troubled like me. My power is relatively foreign, all I can grasp is that I 'know' things, they come to me and they stick with me. Sometimes they are just common things, other times they are secrets no one knows (except me). I cannot count how many times this has brought me misfortune or how many times I want to know something but the answer refused to come to me. It brings me trouble, which is perhaps why they call it the troubles…  
__But for sixteen years I have lived a relatively ordinary life, I was adopted by a mostly ordinary family who treated me kindly. I grew up and became a teacher however always, in the back of my mind, I was waiting for this day._

"Charles Graham?" he heard from across the sporting oval, it was a woman's voice; crisp and full of amusement.  
"Yes?" he asked, a little bemused.  
"I want to talk with you Mr Graham." She said, approaching him on the green.  
"Oh, please call me Charlie." He said back with a smile.  
Mara stopped in front of him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. A confused look passed over his face, then a realisation struck him.  
"Mara?" he asked. Shocked she dropped him and he fell to the ground.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
"Agent Howard. I guess this has something to do with Plan B?" he asked, comprehension imbedded in his every word. Mara nodded and a tear appeared in her eye, "I have to get William back." She revealed without any other information. Charlie nodded knowingly, "The Forth place?" he asked.  
Again she nodded. Charlie sighed, "Why William?" he asked.  
"I love him…" she said simply. Again Charlie nodded but this time he did not question; he only said, "Then let us go."  
Somehow Mara had managed to not only find a hidden Forth place but to also round up everyone else back to the lighthouse's Door. Reluctantly she had convinced (by threat of death or worse), the four people to stand in their places and open the Door to let William return. When the door opened they waited for William to exit the door but time passed and there was no William.  
Suddenly a huge hand reached up through the doorway and began to try and pull itself up and out. Jennifer screamed and Duke ran over to comfort her. Nathan pulled out his gun but Dwight yelled out to him to remind him that every bullet would find its way into Dwight and not the creature. Nathan cursed and put his gun back away. Mara called out, "William!" she screamed out into the white void as she edged towards the Door. The enormous hand had gotten leverage and was slowly pulling itself out of the Door. Charlie yelled out to Mara and warned her of the danger but she waved him off as she edged further towards the void. Suddenly she heard a voice scream, "Mara!" she exclaimed, it was his voice. A much smaller hand reached up and Mara grabbed hold of it. She pulled with all her might and managed to lift William up to the surface. They embraced tenderly, then Mara shouted to Jennifer to close the portal and she did. William smiled as he looked upon Mara, his Mara, and he said, "I love you."  
Mara smiled too and said loudly, "I love you too William." And she kissed him passionately.  
Those words cut through Nathan like a knife, Nathan felt a deep pain in his chest; it was a broken heart.  
Charlie found his way over to Nathan, knowing what had just happened, and said in a low whisper, "You know Audrey isn't gone right? She still there, she's only being supressed. Mara is much stronger than Audrey."  
Nathan whipped a tear out of his eye and nodded sadly, then something occurred to him.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked Charlie, "And how do you know so much?"


End file.
